


Late at night

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has driver license, Aged-Up Character(s), Driving, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Marinette is sneaking out, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When  she said that they should hang out again she didn't meant right then. But he did.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF I WROTE SOMETHING WRONG! LIKE A WORD OR IF MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GOOD OR ANYTHING! 
> 
> Because English is my second language which I mostly learned from Wattpad with a little bit of help from Google Translate. :P

Marinette exited the building in a hurry , wearing the first things that fell in her hands: a skirt with a white t-shirt with the text "oh la la" tucked in it and a black jacket. When she was about to text him asking where he was , someone tapped her shoulder— thing that scared the hell out of her .When she turned to see who the person was she let out a sigh of relief.

  
"Oh God , you scared me!"

  
"Sorry..." even though she couldn't really see because of the dark , she noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt with (of course) a pun on it.

  
_Well, he for sure didn’t change much._

  
The two entered Adrien's car , a nice one she must admit , that was parked about three metres away from the building. Marinette sat on the passenger’s seat.

  
"Don't forget about the seatbelt,” he said in a singsong voice while starting the car.

  
"How could I?" she murmured before putting it on.

  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng wouldn't do lots of things , and sneaking out behind Alya's back was one of them.

  
Until now...

  
But she just couldn’t refuse him and only the thought of seeing him again , those beautiful green eyes and gorgeous smile , after so much time made her heart skip a beat in a way that only did in their lycée years when she was just so head over heels for him.

  
"Umm...Do you , mind if turn on the radio?" the silence between them was slowly but positively killing her from the inside.

  
"No , not at all," he didn't look at her , keeping his eyes on the road.

  
_Got my headlights off , we're sitting outside_   
_If you cry in my car , then we're here all night_

  
She decided that she shouldn't turn the volume too high , because he won't be able to concentrate on driving , and they will make an accident and they will die and she won't go to her best friend's wedding and–

  
"So" ,he said , interrupting her worthless worrying, stealing a glance at her, "how’s university?"

  
She tugged the hem of her baby pink skirt looking out the window at the lights of the city. Since she went to university she couldn't enjoy the beautiful, breathtaking sight of Paris at night. She would often fell asleep surrounded by papers and books. She knew it wasn't very healthy , Alya and her parents told her that multiple times. Heck! Even her new friends told her she should take more care of her sleeping schedule. But if she wanted to achieve her dream she had to work hard. Very hard. She said to herself multiple times that ' You can't just take the elevator to the top'.

  
_A couple blunts rolled and I got my windows down_   
_Said it's been a while since you been this high_

  
"It's" , she wanted to say 'okay', but for the first time she wanted to be sincere with him "harder than I thought. But..." But she missed the times when she could have fun and couldn't care less. She even missed the days when she was always late and when she would embarrass in front Adrien. She missed all her classmates. Now they were who knows where studying for their dream jobs too.She missed the times when everything was easier. 

  
"But?" , he looked at her before turning to left.  
But she didn't want to tell him that.

  
She hesitated, "Nothing , it just...slipped” , and all her sincerity was thrown out the window. And stepped on...

  
"If there's something wrong , bothering you , I don't know , maybe you're too stressed , you can tell me." she turned her head towards him and could hear a hint of worry in his voice. "Even if we haven't talked in a while we're still friends and you can still trust me with your...stuff" , and for the first time that night they made eye contact.

  
_If you're waitin' on love , then you waitin' for a while_   
_If your neighbors wake up , then we gotta turn it down_

  
"Everything is fine. Seriously" , she let out a small smile, "watch the road , Adrien" and giggled.

  
He chuckled and slowed the car looking for any cars from the window on his side.

  
"You can go" , he turned to left again , without making sure that any cars were coming from her direction.  
"What if there was a car coming?" she asked and "Because I trust you" was his answer , and Marinette only nodded looking at the Eiffel Tower which was so beautifully illuminated. She hasn’t seen it in a while and it was another thing that she missed now.

  
_So you say I'm the type you like keepin' around_   
_You like keepin' around_

  
They just sat there with music playing in the background , Adrien trying to concentrate on the car and Marinette thinking of a good topic to discuss.

  
"Uhh...when did you get your driver license?" 

  
_The best thing we can talk about_ , she thought.

"Last year" , he turned to left again as he spoke.   
She started to think he was driving in a circle because she saw the same road sign three times. 

"And I see you bought your own car.” She took a better look at it. It was a very nice car. Only if she could afford a car like this...

  
"Actually it is a gift , from my father. A year later after he kicked me out he buys me a car , " he said , the smile he had turned into a frown for second.

  
_Late at night , eleven , we're cruisin'_   
_Lately I've been watchin' your movements_

"Wait what? He kicked you out?!" she knew Gabriel was a jerk but this was too much even for him.

  
"He did. After he kinda threatened me that he will do it if I stop modeling.Yeah...But Nino said it would be ok if I want to stay with him because he was very lonely." and the brilliant smile was back. " I had to pay the rent with Nino but it was a problem just at the very beginning but he and a friend of his , Alexander, decided that I can work at a coffee shop he's also working at. It's nice."

  
"Oh wow! I'm happy for—wait” , she was truly happy for him , but something was bothering her, "Does Nino know that you're meeting with me? Because he could have told Alya and if she finds out I'm fucking dead." her head fell back as she let a groan escape her lips. "I was supposed to be sleeping now! I have to wake up early tomorrow. You know , I usually end up sleeping in a pile of papers and stuff at really late hours.And she's worried about 'my sleeping schedule' , and I kinda am too." 

  
_If I'm the only one you're choosin'_   
_Am I your favourite drug you've been usin'_

  
"You could've said you couldn't come or didn't want to."

  
"But I wanted to see you..." she covered her face with her hands so he couldn't see the small blush that appeared on it.

  
Adrien smirked at her. "Aww! Really?" 

  
"Yeah , really , „ after two years of thinking she was over her crush on him she was just proved wrong , her blush getting a darker shade of red.

  
_________________________

  
"This was fun!" she said in pure excitement.

  
" I hope we can hang out again!" 

  
Now it’s the moment, Marinette! Now or never!  
She stepped closer , standing on her tippy toes to leave a kiss on his cheek and in that moment Adrien thought he was going to melt.

  
"Me too. Uh , bye" she said waving.

  
"B-Bye.." and now he was the one stuttering.  
How the tables have turned.

  
Adrien got in the car and waited for her to enter the building , then let his head fall on the steering wheel and sighted with a smile on his face. This was officially the best day of his life.

  
"I love her so much."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is [Eleven by Khalid](https://youtu.be/YfOohn8_l90)
> 
> I know that the ending is , like , REALLY rushed...but hey! Practice makes perfect! And for my first story wrote in other than my native language I think it's really good. :))))


End file.
